Pregnant Foxy
by J'adore Foxy T-T
Summary: I know the title is not good or imaginative, but the title says it all.


"Aaaaaaaahhhh!"

The sounds of agonized screaming echoed through the halls of _Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria_ , causing the other inhabitants, both animatronics and a lone human male, to flinch and snap their worried gazes to an equally nervous Freddy, said animatronic was pacing and the others wandered in amazement at how there was not a gaping hole in the tiles.

"What's taking them so long," cried the bear.

"I'm sure he's fine Freddy," states the man, flinching as another scream crawls from behind the curtains of Pirate's Cove. "It usually takes awhile, with humans at least, for a mother to give birth. I'm sure it's the same for Foxy, though I'm pretty sure no one took into account Foxy giving birth when you all were made."

If anyone had told Mike a few months back that he'd be friends with the "animatronic family"✼, he would have laughed in their faces. It was true that several children were murdered throughout the years, some of them stuffed in suits, but the rubbish came into play with the stories of the Pizzeria being haunted though Mike's first five nights were hell as he thought the "haunted" animatronics were out to kill him; as it turns out, they were only being overly protective and territorial over one of their own, Foxy, being that the famous fox was pregnant at the time with his and Freddy's first child. They did stop and accept Mike though when Foxy managed to get away from Freddy to get to the kitchen and Mike taking care of the fox, even helping with the cravings (Mike still wasn't able to think of pizza, anchovies, peanut butter, chocolate, and marshmallows the same, they **do not** go together very well) even **if** he tried to refuse when Foxy offered to share only to take a few bites, and vomit them back up later, to stop said fox from crying when he did. Eventually they all became close friends and, just a few weeks prior, Mike had even started a romantic relationship with Bonnie.

* * *

While the others were outside: Mangle, Chica, Toy Chica, and Marionette were busy trying to help, reassure, and calm a screaming pirate fox captain as he tried to push a baby out, and it wasn't easy. Foxy was busy trying to distract himself with memories: of how met his three siblings (they were all family but Freddy, Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie were of the same generation, while the others were made of plastic and metal, the other four, with advances in technology, were made of human and animal dna with cybernetic and robotic technology for their bones and most of their inner organs, including eyes, brain, heart, lungs, etc), of how Freddy and Foxy always seemed to get along the best, even though Freddy was almost five years older. When Foxy went through puberty (how does a cyborg animatronic even **go** through puberty anyway) he remembers the awkward touches and the fleeting glances, of the shear joy when Freddy asked him, **him** , on their first date, of how they went on several dates before sharing their first true kiss, not just the quick ones given after each date, as real boyfriends, and how, after three years of dating, the first time they made love and claimed the other as their mate ( **their** version of getting married).

He loved the next memory the most, of how shocked Freddy and the others looked when Foxy and Marionette (the doctor of the family) had told everyone of his pregnancy before the room erupted into cheers as Freddy cried out the loudest and twirled Foxy in circles crying for joy the entire time. He remembered Mike, sweet Mike, taking care of him, he knew Mike went to the bathroom to vomit the bites he took of Foxy's cravings, but his heart never ceased swelling with happiness at the thought of Mike eating the, even he had to admit, often disgusting combinations, yet still doing so so Foxy wouldn't cry even though it would mean suffering for it later; he remembered - oh … **fuck** that _hurt_!

He wanted to kill his creator, he really did. Growing up, while Freddy and Bonnie went through puberty as males, and Chica went through it as a female, poor Foxy had to go through puberty as both a male _**and**_ a female. Foxy's designer apparently had trouble deciding whether Foxy should be a male or female so _**of course**_ he decided why choose and made Foxy both. Now here he was trying to force another being out of him and it hurt … how did the humans do it? He understood why they were given their sexual organs, they did give one a perfect understanding when a panicked child ran trying to find a bathroom or when some children couldn't quite make it and had accidents, but, if no one expected Chica or Foxy to become pregnant at some point, why the _**hell**_ did they need a womb or why give Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy sperm?

Another scream was torn from his lips as thoughts turned to his mate standing just outside the curtains. Damn it all to hell if Freddy's dick was _**ever**_ going to be allowed near his vagina.

"Alright," came the velvet soft, baritone voice of Marionette, "the baby has crested. Just one more push Foxy and it'll be over."

Foxy wanted to cry in joy but was soon screaming again as he gave one final push (why did this one hurt the worst), before his released his grip on Mangle and Toy Chica's hands and sagged into Chica's lap in relief and tiredness when the searing pain became just a dull ache as a piercing cry made itself known. Freddy was now coming into the Cove and replaced Chica as Foxy's pillow, wrapping his strong arms around the fox's waist as Marionette finished cleaning the babe and placing it into Foxy's arms before opening the curtains to allow the others to come inside.

"He's beautiful," whispered an awed Freddy. "You did so good Foxy; I'm proud of you," he stated, placing a kiss to Foxy's temple, causing said fox to give a soft giggle.

"What's his name," asks a softly spoken Mike starring as the babe burrows into Foxy's chest to suckle.

"I was wanting to call him … … … Brad … Bradley Scott Fazbear." The name had the animatronics gazing at Foxy in concern and shock.

"Are you sure Foxy," asks a still shocked Chica.

"What's wrong with those names?"

"Mike," answers Bonnie wrapping an arm around Mike's waist, "Bradley and Scott were two of the five children murdered by the Purple Guy when he was dressed as Golden Freddy. The others were Thomas, Jackson, and Elizabeth."

"I'm more than sure Chica, I want them to be remembered, to be honoured. What better way to do both than to name my children after them."

"Then welcome to the family Brad. So we can have more, eh?"

"Yes. But we are _**so**_ waiting for a while so you're only getting anal from me until I say otherwise mister."

"But what if I want you to give me oral?"

"... … … Fine, but that's it buddy. If I so much as get the hint you're trying for more, I'm withholding sex for a month … _**at**_ … _**least**_. Got it?"

While the others were uncomfortable with being forgotten for talk of sex, they couldn't stop chuckling at how fast Freddy could nod his head. They burst into howling laughter when Mike thanked Foxy for the idea and Bonnie looked at his little human in horror at the thought of no sex as if the world were ending.

* * *

It had been ten years since that day and Foxy and Freddy had another child, a daughter they named Elizabeth Rachel Fazbear. Mike and Bonnie had one of their own three years after Brad was born; Mike, though he continued working at the Pizzeria, even making nine dollars an hour when the Pizzeria made a successful comeback, had majored in Bioengineering with a minor in Robotics. Using both well earned degrees, it was easy for him to replicate the same process used in the creation of Freddy, Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie to give Bonnie and himself a son; they named him Thomas Jackson Fazbear-Schmidt. The others watched in silent amusement at how protective Brad was over Thomas, not to mention how possessive he got and often becoming enraged if he didn't get Thomas' sole attention. The family could make clear similarities between Freddy, Foxy, Brad, and Thomas and it wouldn't surprise them if Brad and Thomas one day became mates. The years had been kind to the animatronics and Mike with the success of the Pizzeria and, even though stories never ceased about the murders and "ghosts", they could finally look into the future with hope.

* * *

✼reference to "Join Us For a Bite" by JT Machine

Bradley, Scott, Thomas, Jackson, and Elizabeth were, in this story at least, the five children the Purple Guy killed dressed as Golden Freddy before stuffing them into the suits.


End file.
